It's Time to TTTTTTTTickle!
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Requested by Hildebrant When a new type of card comes into Yugi and Joey's hands...oh the fun they have with Tea and Mai... A little YugiTea, JoeyMai. Ecchi Tickling ahead


(Lately I've been having writer's block while working on "Chaotic Evil." But perhaps this fic could be what I need to get out of my slump. This Yugioh tickle/romance fic is dedicated to my good friend and fellow author Hildebrant. Hope you enjoy it, Hildebrant! I don't own Yugioh, but I do own the "Harpy's Tickle Feather" card.)

**IT'S TIME TO T-T-T-T-T-T-T-TICKLE !**

It was a hot morning in Domino, as the golden sun shone upon the quiet town. Yugi Moto was managing the Kame Game Shop as his grandpa Solomon had left to run some errands for the day. Before he left, he had told Yugi to watch the shop for the morning as he was expecting a new shipment of brand new duel monster cards from Industrial Illusions. 11 o'clock was rolling around and still the package hadn't arrived yet. Yugi was beginning to wonder if the shipment was going to be coming at all. At that very moment, he heard a loud knock at the door. "Coming!" He walked out from behind the counter and opened the door, coming face to face with a grey suited delivery man, holding a large brown package in his hands.

"Is this the Kame Game Shop?" The delivery man asked.

"Yes it is." Yugi replied. "Solomon Moto is out right now, but I'm his grandson Yugi, and I'm looking after the shop for him.

"Alright Mr. Moto." The man said in a pleasant voice. "I've got a package here from Industrial Illusions that your Grandpa ordered. Apparently they've made a new series of special cards."

"Special cards hm?"

"Yeah. Apparently these aren't your normal run-of-the-mill monster, magic or trap cards… Ah, I can't really explain it." He held out a form and clipboard to Yugi. "I just need your signature here."

Yugi took the clipboards and signed the form, before handing it back to the man.

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day." The man returned started to walk back to his truck.

As the delivery man drove off, Joey Wheeler came walking by on his way to visit Yugi. He saw his said friend examining a large package in front of him and ran over. "Hey Yuge! Whaddya got there?"

"Oh hey Joey!" Yugi waved his friend over. "The shop just got in a new shipment. Industrial Illusions just made a series of new duel monster cards. Supposedly they're unlike any that any duelist has ever seen or used. You wanna take a look?"

"You bet I do!" Joey said enthusiastically. "I wanna see these new cards for myself. C'mon, open it up!"

Yugi wasted now time ripping off the packaging, and opening up the parcel. Inside the open package were fresh, neatly made, Duel Monster cards. There were the usual monster, trap, and magic cards, along with some cards of an unknown type. The latter kind seemed to spark Yugi and Joey's interest.

Joey picked up one of the new cards and examined it. He raised an eyebrow in surprise and then chuckled a bit. "Hey Yuge… Check this one out." He showed Yugi the card. The card's title read "Harpy's Tickling Feather," and the picture featured a very pretty girl stripped down to her bra and panties, being tickled all over by harpy feathers and laughing so hard she was crying.

Yugi blushed slightly at the girl's half nakedness but looked closer. "Hmm… This seems like a magic card, but…the type says "Mischief Card?"" He scratched his head.

Joey looked at the card's description. "Activate this card to halt any female action. It can be used until you say "cancel" to stop the effect."

"Any female monster?" Yugi asked.

"No… It just says any female…" Joey said. "Wonder how it works…" He looked around the street across from them and noticed a cute green haired girl in a Domino High uniform walking by. He jokingly held out the card in her direction and said. "Activate Harpy's Tickle Feather! Heh heh heh… Well it did say any female, so why not…huh?"

Much to Joey and Yugi's surprise, a collection of feathers suddenly billowed out of the card and headed towards the girl.

The young teen suddenly felt her self being lifted into the air through some unknown force. "H-huh? What's happening to me?" She cried out. Suddenly she watched as mysterious white feathers began to circle around her. Before she could react, feathers suddenly started to tickle her bare legs lightly on her thighs and behind the knees. The poor girl suddenly felt a strong case of the giggles coming on, which she tried to suppress in vain. Suddenly her shoe straps magically snapped and her shoes just slid off of her feet, as did her socks. The white feathers started to tickle the soles of her feet and right between her toes. The girl suddenly just burst out giggling like a fool, kicking her feet madly, but the feathers seemed to go with her feet. The weird force then slowly turned her upside down, causing her short skirt to flip up exposing her lime green panties. Her skirt then snapped off, leaving her panties on view to the world as more feathers tickled around her waist and butt, leaving the girl in a giggling fit.

Joey and Yugi stared at the scene with huge blushes and nosebleeds, until Joey came to his senses and yelled, "CANCEL!"

The girl floated back to the ground, flat on her back, still giggling, trying to catch her breath.

Joey stared at the card for a moment. "Man, this is some weird card…"

"A really perverted magician must've used this kind of magic…" Yugi noted. Deep inside though, he liked what the card could do, and his inner pervert wanted to use its magic for another purpose. "Hey Joey…"

"What is it Yuge?"

"I just got a good idea of how we can put that card to good use…" Yugi said with a smile. "You know… Téa and Mai are doing anything today…"

Joey realized where this was going. "Whoa, wait a minute Yuge! You're saying you wanna use this card on Mai and Téa for a tickling fit?"

Yugi continued to smile with mock innocence. "Well, we're not hurting anyone… It's just some harmless tickling… Besides, wouldn't you jump at the chance to tickle Mai? I bet she wouldn't mind if it were from you." He nudged Joey. "C'mon! Let's have some fun with this card!"

Joey gave in. "Aw what the heck? It's not like we're screwing around with dangerous magic here. Let's go find Téa and Mai." He said with a smile.

"That's the spirit!" Yugi said.

After they closed up the shop until they got back, Yugi and Joey set out, each with a "Harpy's Tickle Feather" card in hand searching for Téa and Mai.

"Any idea where the girls could be?" Joey asked.

"They should be at the arcade…" Yugi said. "Speak of the devil… There they are!" Yugi pointed to the arcade nearby, and sure enough, Téa and Mai were leaving the facility, appearing to be having some sort of girl talk. Téa was dressed in her Domino High uniform; white blouse, pink jacket, and short blue skirt, while Mai was dressed in her usual white tube top, purple miniskirt and jacket ensemble. "Perfect…" Yugi said with glee.

"Now what, Yuge?" Joey asked, getting a bit excited.

"We follow them until they're all alone…then the tickling can begin." Yugi giggled evilly.

Both boys began to follow their love interests quietly and casually, yet carefully, so as not to arouse any suspicion or attract attention. As they followed the girls, they listened in on their girl talk.

"Whew… I may be the better duelist, but Tea girl…you're definitely the queen of Dance Dance Revolution." Mai said. "You sure can pull off some hot, sexy moves."

Téa giggled. "Aw you weren't so bad Mai…"

"Please, Téa I had two left feet on that dance floor. Remember, I'm not into dancing as much as you."

"Well I can give you some pointers on it, and maybe in return you can teach me some dueling tips."

As Yugi and Joey continued to listen in on the girls' conversation, they noticed they were heading into the park…and no one else was around… Yugi quickly grabbed Joey and they ducked behind the largest tree they could find. "We'll do it now!" Yugi whispered loudly as he took out his card. "I'll go first. Harpy's Feather Tickler!" He thrust the card in Tea's direction.

Téa suddenly stopped.

"Téa? What's wrong?" Mai asked.

Téa suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air, and being held in place. "Mai… Something's happening!" White harpy feathers began to surround Tea, as her shoes snapped off and her socks slipped off, leaving her feet bare. Feathers began to gather around her feet and fiercely began to tickle the soles of her feet and between the toes. Téa started laughing hysterically. "STOP! PLEASE-AHAHAHAHAHA-NOT THAT!" She cried between giggles as she suddenly was turned upside down, flipping her skirt up and exposing pink silky panties with purple hearts on them. More feathers began to tickle her thighs and behind her knees, sending her into more giggles. "EEK-HAHAHAHAHA! MAI-HEHEHEHEHEHEHE-PULL DOWN MY SKIRT-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Buttons magically popped off of her uniform jacket, which slipped off of her shoulders and landed on the ground. Her shirt then began to unbutton itself too, exposing her medium sized breasts covered by a pink, purple heart printed bra, as did her skirt, and both button-less garments joined her jacket on the floor, leaving the brunette in her bra and panties. More feathers began to tickle fiercely under her armpits, stomach, cleavage, and her bellybutton, sending Téa into a hysterical giggling fit with tears streaming down her cheeks, flailing her bare arms and legs about. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HELP!-EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Téa squealed, tears of mirth pouring from her eyes, and loud giggles escaping her mouth.

Mai just stood there with her jaw dropped at what was happening, not knowing that she too would meet the same fate.

"Harpy's Feather Tickler!" Joey yelled out, thrusting his card Mai's way.

Mai noticed a swarm of feathers circling around her, and then felt her self hoisted to Téa's level in the air. Her jacket and boots magically slipped off, and feather began to tickle between her toes and the soles of her feet. "HEHEHEHEHEHHEEH-WHO'S DOING-WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-THIS?-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mai shrieked with laughter. Feathers began to tickle her armpits next. "NO! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE-CUT IT OUT!-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then one lone feather reached her bellybutton. "AHAHAHHA-NO!-BWAHAHAHAHA-NOT THERE!-HEHEHHE!" That lone feather began to tickle Mai's bellybutton fiercely, sending her into an extreme giggling fit. "EHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" As tears of mirth streamed down her face and she laughed her butt off, the strings on her top began to snap one by one until her tube top fell off, leaving her black, strapless bra-clad D-cup breasts exposed to the world. Then her tight purple skirt began to unbutton down to her thigh, before slipping off her legs, leaving her black silk thong showing on her nice round derriere. A few more feathers now tickled her thighs and cleavage, making her laugh even harder than before.

Meanwhile off behind the tree, Joey and Yugi watched in joy and what transpired before them, nose-bleeding a river.

"Holy crap, Mai looks hot when she's laughing like that…" Joey said.

"And Téa looks so cute when she's hysterically giggling." Yugi added. "Guess it's time we paid them a visit…"

Both Yugi and Joey stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards both girls, whose hysterical laughter was like music to their ears. They watched as both Téa and Mai floated suspended in the air, in their bras and panties, their smooth silky skin damp and glistening with sweat, and their faces red and tear stained from laughing so hard.

"Having a good time ladies?" Joey said, flashing a smile.

"We've certainly been having one." Yugi said with mock innocence.

"JOEY?-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mai giggled.

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE-YUGI?" Téa squealed.

"YOU WERE THE ONES DOING THIS?-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I think they've had enough." Yugi said.

"Cancel!" Both boys shouted in unison and watched as both girls landed on the ground, their laughs subsiding as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Yugi, huff you better have a good puff explanation for this…" Téa gasped for breath.

"What you boys did gasp was so dirty and wheeze underhanded, Joseph…" Mai panted.

Both girls, however, carried no malice or venom in their voice, and seemed to smiling…almost as if they had enjoyed it.

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "We couldn't help it… The thought of tickling you girls was SO tempting…and besides Tea, you look so cute when you're giggling and being tickled." He knelt down and kissed Téa on the cheek

This earned a blush from Tea who smiled shyly. "Oh Yugi… You always have to seem so innocent even when you're sneaky." She said, grabbing Yugi and pulling him into a big lip locking kiss.

Joey went next. "Sorry about the tickling attack Mai, but you do look sexy when you're being tickled like that." He then gave a smirk as he kissed Mai. "And I always figured you wore a thong." He pinched her butt lightly.

Mai blushed and playfully swatted Joey before returning the kiss. "Joey, you're such a perverted little puppy…but you're MY perverted little puppy."

"Something tells me that you ladies actually enjoyed the little tickle attack we gave you though." Yugi told Téa.

Téa kissed Yugi again. "Ah I guess it felt kinds good." She purred.

"You know there's much less drastic ways to get a girl to fall for you, Joseph." Mai whispered in Joey's ear as she held him.

"Yeah, it was drastic…but it was fun." Joey said with a smile.

Yugi suddenly smiled sneakily. "Hey Joey…wanna go for another round?"

Joey reached for his card. "Sounds good to me… heh heh heh."

"G-Guys?" Téa said nervously.

"Is this really necessary?" Mai asked.

"Aw, learn to have a little fun, girls." Both boys said in unison. "Harpy's Feather Tickler!"

Once more, both girls were suspended in air in their underwear, succumbing to the "wrath" of the tickling feathers as their bellybuttons, thighs feet, and breasts were assaulted on by the soft downy feathers, their laughter filling the air. But it didn't stop there. Both girls felt a few stray feathers sneak into their panties…

"EEHEHEHEHEHEHE-NO!-HAHAHAHA-NOT THERE!-HEHEHE!" Téa shrieked.

"C'MON BOYS!-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAVE A LITTLE MERCY-WEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Mai begged.

Yugi and Joey just looked at each other, then at the girls before kissing them both on the lips and saying. "Sorry girls, but we can't pass this up. Let's tickle!"

Téa and Mai both felt the feathers inside their panties tickle their butt-cheeks and around their crotch...and that drove them over the edge….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YUGI!

"JOEY! EEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!"

The laughter of the two girls could be heard echoing through the clear blue sky that day…

END


End file.
